Late!
by Amazingly awesome person
Summary: Red realised his mistake soon as he watched the giant crash though the canopy of trees below. And then he let out a very loud curse word as he, too, suffered from the same fate. Specialshipping. K for slight language


**Hi guys! I've decided to write a pokemon one-shot, and what better than specialshipping to do it for?**

**

* * *

**

"I'm LATE!" Red cried to no one in particular as he pedalled his bike furiously down the dirt road. He was supposed to meet Yellow at her house 20 minutes ago! Of course, his cell phone just HAD to ring minutes later and it just HAD to be Misty and she just HAD to ask him to help her at her gym. He was stupid to agree, with only an hour until his meeting with Yellow, but he had thought there would be plenty of time. Then he saw the state of Misty's gym. It had been like she had been accumulating the dirt and grime for months just to ruin his date…. er… _meeting_ with Yellow! And then Misty wouldn't let him leave until the gym was spotless.

He had slapped on the clothes he had laid out on his bed before he left and had shot out the door and onto his bike like a bullet. He looked at his watch. 1:30 p.m. it read.

"CRAP!" He yelled, upon seeing he was half an hour late. Yellow would be so mad… but that wasn't like Yellow… she was sweet and caring and would be glad that he had cared enough to help Misty. He could picture her now, pretty gold eyes sparkling at him happily. Wait… pretty? He fought down a blush as he realised just how pretty Yellow was. Was he really that dense?

Sighing, he pulled out his pokegear, with one hand on his bike handle and dialled in Yellow's number, placing it against his ear.

"Hello?" He heard Yellow's voice. He smiled.

"Hey Yellow. Sorry I'm half and hou---AAAH!" He screeched as he lost control of his biked and was sent, literally, flying over the sharp turn and off the cliff side he had to follow along to reach her house. Instinct made him release his pokegear and hook his fingers around a branch that was protruding -ahem-_ luckily _from the cliff side. **(What? We can't have our favourite pokespe boy die now, can we?) **He felt his face pale as he saw he was quite a drop from the ground –high up enough to injure himself seriously—but too far down to climb back up the cliff side. Could this day get any worse? Apparently it could, because the branch he was clinging to decided the he was too heavy and didn't like it's home on the cliff side –or it's life, for that matter—and snapped in two.

Red had just enough sense to pull out a pokeball, without looking to see who it was, and blindly release the red beam.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAXXXXXXX!" Red realised his mistake soon as he watched the giant crash though the canopy of trees below. And then he let out a very loud curse word as he, too, suffered from the same fate. He crashed onto Snorlax's belly, which, though it was quite lucky, did not mean he was unharmed. His clothes were very badly ripped, which made showing up at Yellow's like this even worse, seeing as she had spent a lot of money on the clothes for his birthday party. He pictured her fighting back tears as he stood in the doorway, clothes tattered, her face scrunched up with misery. He felt a pang of sadness at the thought of Yellow's misery. Sighing, he pushed himself up and jumped very painfully off of Snorlax's belly.

Of course, this story wouldn't have a point if we ended Red's torture there now, would it? For as soon as he hit the ground, he was greeted by a hoard of very angry pokemon, all charging up for attacks, not liking the loud crashing noises that had disturbed them from their 2:00 slumber. Crap! He was an hour late! But then was not the time to be worried about Yellow's happiness. And he realised this just in time to find himself being chased through the forest by an angry mob (Snorlax safely asleep in his pokeball, of course). After running to the point that he though his lungs would explode, Red finally decided to face the mob like a true champion would. Get down on his knees and beg them.

"PLEASE!" He cried, flinging himself down on the floor. "Don't hurt me! I'm sorry I woke you up! But my friend Yellow invited me to her house and I'm already more then an hour late! Actually, she's more then a friend, she's a best friend who's been there for me through thick and thin and has always been on time and always cheering me on. And the one time she asks for me to come and visit her, instead of the other way round, I'm LATE!" He stopped at this and was surprised to see the once-angry mob bawling their eyes out. He took this opportunity to shoot out of view and away from them.

"Now… where am I?" He said, trying to ignore the fact that he was so late for Yellow. He sweatdropped when his answer… or guide… or creature that would get him lost, dropped into his open arms. "Vee?" It said curiously, its brown eyes staring at Red innocently. Red instantly decided that the adorable Eevee would make a very good "I'm sorry" present for Yellow, and instantly turned his shocked expression sugary sweet.

"Hey there, little one! Would you help me through this forest? He said, curling his fingers around an empty pokeball in his pocket. "Vee!" It said happily, leaping down and twitching its ears in the opposite direction.

"Vee vee vee!" It sang happily as it trotted through the woods, Red following. It stopped and gestured to a piece of litter lying in a clearing, which happened to be an old magazine. Puzzled, Red walked up to it and saw the words "horoscope" written across the top. Eevee was looking rather pleased with itself.

"No, not my horoscope! I need to get though this forest. I need to get to Yellow's house." Eevee looked thoughtful for a second before cheering up again and leading Red off again. It wasn't long before they came to a clearing with a little Pikachu lying fast asleep. Red slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"No! Not a mellow mouse! Yellow's house! Look, can you just lead me to the forest path?" He said slowly. This time, Eevee finally understood. They went off to a path in the forest, which, quite luckily, led straight to Viridian City. Deciding it was time to catch the Eevee, he called out Pika, and soon enough it was in a pokeball, ready to be given as a gift to Yellow.

But apparently not soon enough, for Red was now 3 hours late and incredibly hungry. Which made it perfect timing for the angry mob of pokemon to appear, annoyed that they had been ditched. So Red found himself, again, running for his life. But this time he was luckier, because as soon as he was out of the forest limits, the pokemon stopped, not wanting to step out into open ground. Sighing in relief, he continued along the path. But it wasn't long before he was stopped _again_, this time by a young woman.

"Hey, you're Red, the youngest pokemon champion ever?" She asked. Normally, Red would have boasted proudly, but today, he was 4 hours late to Yellow's house. So he simply nodded and tried to squeeze passed her. But she stopped him.

"My son's Meowth is stuck in a tree. Can you get him down?" Sighing, Red nodded and was led to the tree, where sure enough, the creamy pokemon was staring down at him defiantly.

He grabbed onto the tree and clambered up rather ungracefully. "Here, Meowth-y, Meowth-y!" He said, reaching his hand out towards him, and the Meowth dug its teeth deeply into Red's outstretched hand. As he pulled his hand back sharply, Red was on the verge of cracking. "Come here, you little rascal!" He said, releasing the tree trunk and securing both hand around the Meowth. He laughed at the Meowth, until he realised that _he_ was being laughed at by the Meowth and had just enough time to realise why before he plummeted painfully to the ground. The Meowth snickered and leapt into a little boy's arms. Red glared at it for a moment before being helped up by the young woman.

"Hey, can you get me an autograph from your girlfriend?" She asked hopefully.

"Girlfriend?" Red asked, rubbing his hand on the large bump he had gotten from one of his escapades in the forest. The woman nodded.

"Y'know, Yellow?" Red blushed crimson and instantly began to deny it. The woman rolled her eyes and walked away, and Red sighed in relief, his face still red as he remembered his realisation about Yellow earlier that day. He also remembered he was 4 and a half hours late, and would die if Yellow was mad at him, because she meant so much to him. She was his closest friend. He remembered his speech to the angry mob of pokemon, how he had tried to explain the feeling he felt around her every day, how the whole day he had been worried about _her _being unhappy, not the fact that he had fallen off a cliff side, been attacked by angry pokemon, gotten lost in the woods and caught an annoying Eevee. Something clicked as he realised how much he wanted what the young woman had said to be true. He wanted Yellow to be his girlfriend, for her to be with him always, always cheering him on, always staring at him joyfully with her pretty, no, beautiful golden eyes. Knowing that he couldn't be any later after realising how he felt about her, he called out Aero, scolding himself from not thinking of it from the start, and flew to her house.

* * *

Yellow stared intently at her pokegear, which was lying on the table. She had gotten a strange call from Red, and was worried sick. Unlike him, she had known of her feelings for him for a long time, and would do anything for him. So she hadn't moved at all, staring at the phone, praying for him to be ok and call her. But what she got was even better, for at that moment, her doorbell rang. Joyfully, she raced over and swung the door open, to reveal the crimson eyes of Red. Not to mention the bruises, tattered clothes, twigs in his hair and scratches. Yellow didn't notice that in the beginning, but instead she threw her arms around him, sobbing gratefully into his tattered shirt. She pulled away with a light blush and finally noticed the many signs of his misadventures over his body. "Red? What happened?" She said, widening her eyes. He scratched his head sheepishly. "A few problems on the way here." He said, dropping a pokeball into her hand. She raised her eyebrow, but led him into her house to treat his many injuries and find him some new clothes. She called out the pokeball and was surprised to find an adorable Eevee staring at her. Scooping it up, she looked into the room she had left Red in and smiled when she saw him tiredly flicking through channels on her TV. Walking over to him, she plonked down next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek (which was followed by a few licks from Eevee…. Although I'm not really sure why….). He blushed fiercely.

"I'm really grateful Red. But why did you get me an Eevee?" She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. He looked at her strangely.

"To say sorry for being 5 hours late!" He exclaimed. Now it was Yellow's turn to look at him quizzically,

"Late for what?" She said. "You were only meant to come over here tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it! R&R!**


End file.
